Papa va revenir
by YuukiKoala
Summary: One-shot UA - Dean et Sam sont deux enfants dans la rue, et Dean attends que son père revienne...


**Note :** Ceci est une fic UA huhu :p

Deux enfants étaient assis, sur le sol sale des rues. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, malgré leur jeune âge. Peut-être pensaient-ils que c'était une sorte de jeux qu'ils s'étaient inventés, et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de les aider. Sûrement n'avaient-ils pas vu le petit bonnet, quémandant des pièces. Le regard des passants n'allaient pas assez bas, n'allaient pas assez loin, pour remarquer l'étrange accoutrement des deux enfants. Surtout leur visage. Si maigre, si pâle, les joues creusées.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux, quand il aurait fallu faire quelque chose. Quelque chose comme leur trouver une famille, ne pas les oublier, ne pas les abandonner.

Le plus grand serrait le plus petit, qui murmurait :

-Dean…J'ai faim.

Serrant son frère un peu plus fort contre lui, le dit Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Je vais…Trouver un moyen.

Lequel pouvait-il trouver, quand il était trop jeune pour un métier, et que la dernière fois, il s'était fait repérer en tentant de voler un simple paquet de gâteau ? Personne ne les remarquait assez pour les nourrir.

-Papa va bientôt revenir… Papa sera bientôt là.

Papa ne les avait pas abandonnés, n'est-ce pas ? Dean se rappelait que leur père leur avait dit qu'il reviendrait.  
Le petit, Sam, resta silencieux, se blottissant plus fort contre son frère, si c'était possible.  
Puis, Dean sut qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam…Seul, comme ça, dans les poubelles. Pourtant, s'il voulait le nourrir il n'avait pas le choix. Le cachant sous les cartons, lui demandant d'être sage, Dean s'en alla rapidement et fouilla les poubelles pour trouver de quoi nourrir son petit frère. Et lui. Mais surtout son petit frère.

Revenant rapidement, il manqua d'avoir un arrêt, quand il vit que les cartons avaient été un peu déplacés. Mais Sam était là, au sol. A l'attendre. Les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas !

Cherchant son frère avec ses bras, le petit se colla au grand, et Dean caressa sa tête. Il n'avait que dix ans, mais il protégerait son petit frère. Coûte que coûte.  
Peu après, il le nourri.  
Peu après, ils s'endormaient.  
Le froid les endormait, mais au fond, ça ne les maintenaient certainement pas réchauffés. Et ce malgré les cartons posés sur eux, comme des similis de couvertures. Cela leur servait aussi de cachette, au fond.

Morphée les attrapa, tandis que le climat les touchait petit à petit.  
Dean se revit alors.

Dans un motel, avec leur père, quand il était encore là. Sa mère n'était déjà plus là, un incendie domestique ayant consumé leur maison et Mary avec. John leur parlait, et même s'il faisait surtout attention à Sam comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde, Dean était tellement heureux.  
Son père leur disait d'être sage, que des fois il devait partir, que souvent il revenait. Qu'un jour, quand il serait grand, il les emmènerait peut-être. Sûrement.

Et John était toujours là, dans ce que Dean voyait.  
Si souriant, si bon, si aimable. D'accord, il écoutait plus Sam, d'accord, parfois ses ordres ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un commandant qu'un actuel père, mais Dean ne voulait pas se décrocher de cette figure paternelle. Parce qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait, avec Sam.  
Sam, ce petit frère, cette petite lumière, aux yeux étincelants, d'une intelligence tel que cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Malgré leur situation familiale un peu particulière. Malgré leurs peines, malgré leurs doutes. Malgré les absences de leur père…  
Dean avait l'impression de vivre heureux. Pas de survivre. Mais juste de vivre. Une vie étrange, mais une vie.  
Pas une chasse pour faire survivre son frère.

Alors, là, il regardait son père, souriant, brillant.

-Je suis fier de toi, mon garçon, lui disait-il

Mon garçon.

Mon garçon.

-Mon garçon ! Réveille-toi !

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Dean se redressa tout aussi violemment. La première chose qu'il chercha des yeux n'était pas à savoir qui l'avait réveillé aussi brutalement, mais où était son frère.  
Son frère qui n'était plus à ses côtés. Son frère qui…Qui était avec un policier. Dans une couverture.  
Il sursauta.  
Son regard se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas John, c'était un autre policier. Du moins ça y ressemblait.  
L'observant, Dean fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!  
-Tu vas me suivre, mon garçon…Où sont tes parents ?  
-Non ! Je ne vous dirais rien ! Papa va revenir !

Papa va revenir. Parce que John revenait toujours. Là, il était juste parti un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. C'est tout. Mais ça irait. John les retrouverait. John serait là pour eux. Il semblait à Dean qu'il leur avait dit.

Sauf que les policiers ne voulaient rien comprendre, et qu'ils embarquèrent tout de même le jeune garçon avec eux.  
Unique réconfort : son frère à ses côtés, collé à lui, dans sa petite couverture, si fragile et frigorifié. Mais Dean sentait la peur le bouffer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment aider Sam. Comment faire pour qu'ils s'en sortent si on les emmenait à la police. Comment ferait-il pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés ? Il ne voulait pas être loin de Sam.  
Il avait promis de le protéger.

Il voulait hurler, mais avait peur que ça aggrave son cas.

Alors, dans le silence, il se laissa aller à la réflexion. Pourtant, quand la voiture s'arrêta, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée pour sauver Sammy et lui, ne contenait que des passages à risque trop larges, pour qu'il puisse se le permettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire. C'était lugubre, désagréable, même avec la présence de la pédopsychiatre demandé exprès pour parler à des gens comme lui. Des enfants.  
Dean était un enfant. Sam était un enfant. Et Dean aurait beau être le grand frère, il ne pourrait jamais prétendre pouvoir se charger de son petit frère, seul.

\- Tu comprends, Dean, tu ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi. Sam…Sam et toi avez besoin d'une vraie famille.

Dean entendait le policier et la dame parler, et il n'en avait rien à cirer.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ton père ?  
-Il va revenir.

C'est la seule chose qu'il voulait bien lâcher. Dean s'accrochait à cette idée, tout ça parce que John revenait toujours.  
Il ne pleurait même pas parce que son père n'était même pas là alors qu'il se trouvait à la police. Il ne voulait lâcher aucune larme. D'abord, parce qu'il était un grand garçon, mais aussi, parce que son père reviendrait.  
Il lui avait dit. Il lui avait promis. Son père tenait ses promesses. Du moins, Dean en avait l'impression.

\- Dean, il faut pourtant que tu saches que…

Dean n'écouta pas, mais l'homme ne termina pas sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit, un autre policier annonça qu'il avait fini de parler avec le petit.  
Le petit ?  
Sam. Sam.

\- Je veux voir mon petit frère ! Laissez-moi le voir ! SAMMY ! SAMMY !

Le policier tenta de le calmer. Lui expliquant qu'il devait se détendre, que ça n'aiderait pas.  
Mais Dean craquait. Dean n'en pouvait plus. Dean ne voulait plus vivre dehors. Mais Dean ne voulait pas être séparé de son frère. Dean ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'on lui disait.  
Il voulait juste son frère.  
Protéger son frère.  
Jusqu'à ce que John refasse acte de présence.

Alors, tant pis si le policier voulait le retenir. Il lui donna un coup. Il se débattait. Il hurlait. Mais les adultes étaient toujours plus fort, toujours plus.. Désagréable. Dean suffoquait. Il suffoquait, il sentait l'eau lui monter aux yeux, il était… Si mal.

Les adultes le calmèrent de force. Que ça soit le policier, la pédopsychiatre, ou même un autre policier arrivé sous les bruits.  
Bientôt, Dean se retrouvait assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire, seul, l'air penaud. Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Il avait échoué. Maintenant ils devaient tous se dire qu'il était un mauvais grand frère, et ils allaient le séparer de Sam.  
Mais John reviendrait alors pour les récupérer tous les deux.

N'est-ce pas.  
N'est-ce pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrevoir une petite tête brune à l'air innocent.  
Dean apercevant son petit frère, se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras si fort, que Sam gémit même de douleur. Dean le relâcha aussitôt.

\- …Ca va…Ils t'ont pas trop embêté ?

Sam regarda son grand frère, ses yeux n'étaient plus tant illuminés, depuis que leur père était parti. Dean l'avait bien remarqué, et ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça.

-Non, ça va. Ils m'ont posé quelques questions. Sur toi. Sur ce qui est arrivé à papa.  
-Papa va revenir…  
-Dean…  
-Papa va revenir ! Tu leur as dit hein ?!

Sam serra un peu plus son frère. Lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Dean le laissa faire. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait.  
Il laissa aussi son petit frère lui prendre ses mains, l'observant avec un regard étrange. Si… Adulte. Si mature.

\- Dean… Ouvre tes yeux. Papa ne reviendra pas. 

Le regard du grand fut horrifié. Son frère avait-il perdu l'espoir ? Dean n'avait-il à ce point pas réussi à protéger son innocence d'enfant ? Etait-il un si mauvais grand frère que ça ? Oui il l'était. Il était nul en tout. Surtout en protection de Sammy.  
Il avait été à peine capable de le faire survivre. Quand John sera là, Dean savait que son père ne serait pas très heureux d'apprendre tout ça.  
Dean avait un peu peur de la réaction de John à ce propos. Mais il s'accrochait à ses rêves.

\- Il reviendra, Sammy. Il a même dit qu'il était fier de moi.

Sam sembla troublé, et secoua doucement la tête, collant son front contre celui de Dean. Comme pour le rassurer, se rapprocher, lui montrer qu'il était là, que tout irait bien. Au moins…Au moins pendant ces quelques minutes.

-Dean… Papa ne reviendra pas. Et il faut que tu ouvres les yeux sur ça. Ouvre tes yeux sur la vérité….Il n'y a pas tant à craindre, ce n'est…Enfin…Si…Mais…. Ce…. Dean…  
-Sammy, je suis désolé de ne pas savoir bien te protéger…

A voir son petit frère aussi désemparé, l'aîné avait presque envie de pleurer. Mais il était hors de question de le faire devant Sam. Sam ne devait pas voir ça. Sam ne devait pas savoir que parfois, Dean pleurait.

-Dean. Écoute-moi. Papa ne reviendra pas.

Plus Sam le répétait, plus ça semblait douloureux, comme un poignard.

-Et tu sais très bien pourquoi, Dean. Papa…. Papa est mort. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

Ses mots résonnèrent en lui comme un écho. Pourtant, ce fut comme une fausse note, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire résonner, justement.  
Quelque chose qui le fit chuter. Pourtant il resta assis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il eut même un rire. Rire bancal.

-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sammy ? Papa va revenir. Il revient toujours.

Sa voix elle-même était désaccordée. Ses poings commençaient à trembler.  
Sam se serra contre lui, remplissant l'espace vide entre leurs deux chaises.

-Dean, papa est mort. Tu étais là. Tu l'as vu…

Alors Dean se rappela.  
Il ne voulait pas se rappeler, mais cela lui revint en tête.  
John était rentré. John n'avait pas dit qu'il était fier de Dean. John ne l'avait jamais dit. John n'avait jamais été vraiment très attentionné envers ses enfants de toute façon. Plus du genre à tout laisser sur le dos de l'aîné, avant de partir et à lui passer un savon à son retour si tout n'était pas en ordre comme il le désirait.  
John n'avait jamais été fier de lui, et il ne l'avait pas été plus que ça, quand un homme avait surgit dans le motel.  
Il avait juste caché Sam dans le placard, en voyant l'homme arriver au loin. Dean avait juste suivi son frère, parce que John avait dit « protège ton frère. Protège-le toujours, je reviens. »

 _Je reviens_

John s'était tourné. Puis il y avait eu des éclats de voix, puis des éclats tout court. Des bruits sourds. Des bruits atroces. Des coups de feu.  
Enfin, le silence.  
Et quand Dean avait rouvert la porte, enlevant ses mains des oreilles de Sam, qu'il avait placé par pur instinct de protection, Dean avait vu du rouge.

Beaucoup de rouge.  
Partout sur son père. La porte de leur chambre ouverte.  
Son père gisait au sol, et ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Mais Dean n'avait pas réagi. Dean…Dean avait eu un tel choc, qu'à défaut de pleurer, de paniquer, d'angoisser, il avait pris la main de Sam. Le plus calmement possible, endossant son rôle de grand frère. Les menant à la survie, comme il pouvait.  
Et maintenant, Dean était assis sur une chaise, dans un commissariat de police. Avec son petit frère, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'au bout.

C'est vrai, qu'une fois le meurtre commis, une fois eux dehors, Dean n'avait eu de cesse de s'ancrer l'idée que son père reviendrait.  
Parce que son père l'avait dit.  
Et pour ne rien arranger, il s'était imaginé la vie parfaite. Alors qu'au fond, elle ne l'était pas. Son père n'avait même jamais eut l'air de l'aimer, il ne semblait que préférer Sam.

Et Dean, Dean qui restait assis sur sa chaise, alors qu'il avait l'impression de chuter si haut. Dean qui regardait ce frère qui s'était tût jusqu'au bout.  
Dean qui sentait sa gorge se sécher. Dean qui sentit les larmes monter.  
John était mort. John ne reviendrait pas. John n'avait jamais été fier de lui. Et Sam et lui seraient peut-être séparés.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?  
Dean allait devoir parler, témoigner, mais après ?

Après, serait-il toujours avec Sam ? Pourrait-il protéger son frère ?  
Il lui sembla tomber de sa chaise.  
Le vide le cueillit. La misère l'accueillit.  
Et Dean comprit que c'était réellement ça, la survie.

Fin.

 **Note :** Voilà. Cette fic a été écrite sous le défi « Les défis mortels » :p Mais je pouvais pas le mettre au début, ça spoilait.


End file.
